I wish
by Primanabiilah
Summary: Fanfiction pertama tentang okita sougo x kagura yato suka banget sama pairing mereka semoga kalian juga suka . terimakasihhhhh
1. Chapter 1

Fanfict pertama aku…

Karena aku suka banget sama pairing okita sougo x kagura akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat fanfict tentang mereka . sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu namaku prima rifqah oke cukup basa basi nya. Maaf kalo rada aneh namanya juga baru pertama kali :'v

Disclaimer : gorilla sorachi hideaki sensei owns gintama.

Okita sougo x kagura yato

A/N: anggap aja ini 4 tahun setelah mereka berpisah di manga chapter 551

Di ruang kantor yorozuya terlihat seorang samurai berambut perak sedang duduk di kursi kesukaan nya sambil menguap "hoaammm sekarang aku merasa bosan, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini tidak banyak kasus yang datang, ya kan pattsan?" kata gintoki seorang samurai yang selama 4 tahun ini tidak mengalami perubahan apapun, berbeda dengan orang yang di depan nya yang sudah mengalami perubahan bahkan tampak terlihat berbeda sekali, dia menggunakan kacamata yang lebih kecil dan memakai baju warna hitam terlihat seperti sangat sangar namun dia tetap seorang wota yang menyukai idol, orang itu bernama shinpachi shimura. "iya aku juga merasa begitu gin-san akhir-akhir ini sangat tenang sekali , tapi aku penasaran dengan kabar kondou-san dan anggota shinsengumi lainnya, mereka sedang apa ya? " Tanya shinpachi," entahlah mungkin mereka sekarang sudah menjadi NEET dan tidak akan kembali ke edo" jawab gintoki sambli memasukan jarinya ke lubang hidung seperti yang ia biasa lakukan , "JANGAN SAMAKAN MEREKA DENGAN KAU!´shinpachi memasuki mode tsukomi nya .

"kagura-chan, kamu kenapa, Dari tadi hanya diam?" Tanya shinpachi kepada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa dia hanya diam meskipun shinpachi dan gintoki berisik biasanya dai juga ikutan berisik, dia bernama kagura yato selama 4 tahun ini dia juga mengalami perubahan dari tinggi nya, sifat nya yang sudah dewasa dan juga op**I nya. dia sangat terlihat berbeda sekali karena dia seperti sosok gadis yang cantik dan anggun namun memiliki kekuatan monster dari keluarga nya.

"tidak ada apa-apa pattsan" jawab kagura pelan, "ah baiklah kalo gtu" balas shinpachi kecewa, lalu shinpachi berbicara dengan gintoki dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh kagura " nee, gin-san sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kagura? Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu diam?' "ahhh mungkin dia sedang mengalami pendewasaan, kau ini tidak mengerti soal wanita pattsan. Paling-paling dia hanya memikirkan untuk membeli celana dalam atau bra apa yang sesu-" sebelum gintoki mlanjutkan pembicaraan nya dia telah dihajar dan ditembak oleh kagura, shinpachi kaget dan mulai menjauh dari gintoki . "oi kagura ini sakit tau, kau sudah tambah kuat dan ini terasa sangat sakit" keluh gintoki "cih aku tidak peduli! , walaupun aku tambah kuat tetap saja aku tidak bisa tunjukkan padanya" balas kagura dengan nada marah. " 'padanya' itu siapa kagura-chan? Apa yang kau maksud okita-san?" Tanya shinpachi polos, muka kagura langsung memerah "ti-ti-tidak lah bu-bukan dia!, sudahlah aku pergi dulu pattsan, saat aku pulang harus ada makanan" balas kagura dengan gugup dan wajah nya yang memerah dia langsung pergi dengan sadaharu lalu meninggalkan 2 pemuda lajang yang kaget disana. "nada bicara nya benar-benar seperti kugimiya rie sekarang, huft dasar tsundere" kata gintoki sambil memegang pipinya yang sebelumnya telah diahajar oleh kagura.

Kagura berjalan tanpa arah dan dia berhenti di suatu tempat, yap tempat itu adalah jembatan saat ia bertemu dan berpisah dengan sougo, " hei bodoh, katanya kau akan balik lagi tapi sekarang kau dimana? Kau janji untuk melawan ku dan betambah kuat, tapi kenapa kau sampai sekarang tidak pernah muncul. Apa kau sudah mati? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan terimakasih saat kau menyelamtkan ku" kagura berbicara sendiri di jembatan itu ia juga mengingat saat terakhir berpisah dengan sougo dan juga saat mantan kapten divisi satu shinsengumi itu menyelamatkan nya saat di rokakku arc, yagyu arc, shinsengumi crisis bahkan yang terakhir saat dia hampir jatuh dari tebing yang menyelamatkan dia adalah sougo.

Kagura terus diam di jembatan itu sampai senja dan juga sampai matahari telah terbenam, dia sealu pergi ke jembatan itu dengan harapan bisa bertemu dan bertengkar dengan sougo atau si sadist itu "ah sudahlah aku pulang saja, nanti gin-san dan si megane itu mengkhawatirkaku" sesampainya dirumah kagura melihat gintoki dan shinpachi yang sedang makan-makan dan bergembira seolah mereka tidak khawatir dengan kagura , sfx: bamm! Pintu ruangan itu hancur seketika , gintoki dan shinpachi kaget dan shok "OIII Apa kalian tidak mengkhawatirkan ku ? karena aku telah pulang malam!" kagura kesal menendang pintu itu dengan keras " maa maa kagura-chan jangan marah . maaf soalnya kan kamu kuat jadi tidak mugkin ada musuh " jelas shinpachi dengan polosnya "tetap saja aku ini seorang wanita! Cih kalian ini dasar pemuda bodoh pantas saja kalian tidak laku" balas kagura dengan nda marah dan mengejek "OIII kenapa bawa-bawa tidak laku , kami hanya tidak ingin melakukan hal yang merepotkan , ya kan pattsan? " jawab gintoki kesal , "iya gin-san" balas shinpachi. "sudahlah kagura-chan ini aku sudah buatkan untukmu makanan kesukaan mu" shinpachi menenagkan kagura "aku tidak mau" jawab kagura tiba-tiba perut kagura bunyi 'krrrkrrk' muka kagura merah karena malu, "lebih baik kamu makan kagura-chan nanti sakit" "betul kata pattsan seorang wanita itu perlu makan" shinpachi dan gintoki berusaha menutupi kagura yang malu, "ba-baiklah itu karena kalian yang meminta, bu-bukan nya aku mau loh" kagura langsung memakan makanan yang dibuat shinpachi dengan lahap bahkan dia minta nambah.

Keesokan pagi nya

Sfx: tok tok tok…

"oii pattsaaan bukakan pintu nya , cih siapa si yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini tidak tau apa kalau ini waktunya gin-san untuk istirahat" keluh gintoki, 'tok tok tok tok tok tok tok…'. "woiiiii brengs*k sabar. Pattsannn cepetann berisik itu" teriak gintoki, "sabar gin-san aku sedang masak, bentar aku kecilin dulu kompornya" shinpachi jalan kearah pintu yang sudah rusak itu lalu membuka pintunya , ada seseorang disana ternyata dia adalah….

client . "gin-sannnnn kagura-channnnn kita punya client akhhhhhhhhhh" teriak shinpachi kegirangan, gintoki langsung lari dan siap-siap ditempat duduknya. "si-silahkan masuk " shinpachi meyuruhnya masuk, "terima kasih" balas client itu . " jadiii apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya gintoki. "baiklah aku kan mulai jadi akhir-akhir ini di daerah ku banyak gadis gadis hilang , aku tidak tau penyebab nya" jelas client itu "jadi inti nya kamu meminta kami untuk menyelidiki kasus itu dan menemukan siapa penculiknya" shinpachi memperjelas sambil memberikan teh kepada client itu . "baiklah serahkan itu pada kami" balas kagura dengan semangat," jadi rencana nya apa gin-san" Tanya shinpachi belum sempat menjawab tiba tiba ada suara ketukan pintu lagi 'tok tok tok" "kagura-chan sekarang giliran mu yang buka pintu" suruh shinpachi "iya iya baiklah" kagura nurut , 'tok tok tok' "oii sabar" kagura kesal lalu ia membuka pintunya dan terkejut "ap-ap-apaaaa kau?" kagura kaget "gin-chan, shinpachi-kun " panggil kagura "iya ada apa" jawab mereka sambil kearah pintu "in-ini ti-tidak mungkinnnn, kau?" teriak mereka berdua histeris.

Tunggu kelanjutan nya di chapter 2 yaaaa

Minta review nya yaa biar author nya tambah semangat :*


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Terdengar teriakan mereka yang kaget dengan datangnya orang itu

"ap-apa-apaaa ….. kita punya client lagiii" teriak gintoki "ti-tidak mungkin " teriak kagura yap orang yang datang itu ialah client baru lagi yorozuya , kenapa mereka kaget ?... karena akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang mendapat client paling satu minggu hanya sekali bahkan hampir tidak pernah sama sekali jadi wajar mereka kaget karena dalam sehari dia mendapat 2 client "te-tenanglah kalian semua , si-silahkan masuk" kata shinpachi , "baiklah ada masalah apa" Tanya gintoki ke client yang baru tadi "saya membutuhkan 2 orang laki-laki untuk bekerja sementara di pabrik saya, saya benar-benar sedang kekurangan orang tapi pesanan semakin tinggi. saya mohon saya akan bayar banyak" jelas client tadi.

"hmm bagaimana ini gin-san ? " Tanya shinpachi, "saa baiklah karena kita harus mendapatkan uang jadi kau dan kagura yang akan kerja di pabrik , aku akan menyelesaikan kasus tentang peculikan gadis" jelas gintoki

sfx: bammm kagura memukul gintoki

"oii baji**an aku ini wanita gin-chan bodoh" "maa ma kagura-chan tenang lah, biar aku dan gin-san yang kerja dipabrik, dan kau pergi menyelidiki kasus itu" shinpachi lagi-lagi harus menenangkan kagura "yattaa baiklah aku akan pergi" kagura semangat "tunggu kagura" gintoki menghentikan kagura "kenapa gin-chan?" Tanya kagura "lebih baik kau pakai strategi kagura ,

ah maksudku bertingkahlah seperti perempuan dengan memakai yukatta untuk memancing mereka, setelah kau tau siapa penculiknya langsung kau hajar dia , mengerti?" jelas gintoki dan dia seperti mencemaskan kagura "aku mengerti gin-chan, terimakasih aku akan meminta bantuan anego untuk memakaikan yukatta" kagura senang karena merasa gintoki mencemaskan nya "saa baiklah kita akan memulai pekerjaan kita! Yeeah" teriak mereka bersamaan . lalu client mereka pulang setelah memberikan anggota yorozuya itu dp untuk pekerjaan nya .

"gin-chan shinpachi aku pergi dulu ya" kagura langsung pergi .

"aku harus kerumah anego keburu sore" sesampainya di rumah otae "are kagura-chan ada apa?' tanya otae "ahh anego aku ingin anego memakaikan ku yukatta, untuk meyelediki kasus tentang penculikan gadis" jelas kagura "baiklah aku akan bantu, tapi kemana gin-san dan shinpachi Apa dia tidak membantu mu?' Tanya otae lagi "gin-chan dan shinpachi bekerja di pabrik karena ada client yang minta pekerja untuk pabrik nya" kagura lalu menyerahkan yukatta nya kepada otae "baiklah kagura-chan ayo masuk aku akan memakaikan mu yukatta" "ahhhhh terimaksih anego"

"wahhh cantik nya , kagura-chan itu sangat cocok untukmu" puji otae, muka kagura tiba-tiba memerah "a-a-a tidak juga anego, terimakasih ya aku pergi dulu anego" kagura lalu pergi dengan muka memerah "hati-hati di jalan ya kagura-chan" otae sambil melambaikan tangannya *kagura-chan ternyata sudah besar ya* otae berbicara dalam hati nya

Kagura mencari tempat dimana kasus tersebut terjadi h"sepertinya daerah nya disini, tapi dimananya kenapa sepi sekali" kagura terus jalan tanpa dia sadari ternyata sudah malam dan kagura melihat ada club host dipinggir jalan itu "eh ada club host di tempat seperti ini, mecurigakan baiklah aku akan kesana" sesampainya di club tersebut "wah ada gadis cantik silahkan kesini ojou-sama " goda pria host itu, "baiklah, aku belum pernah jadi pelanggan sebelumnya akhh biasanya aku selalu jadi host hufft" kagura masuk kedalam tempat club itu lalu duduk, disana ada banyak pria tapi tidak ada seorang pun pelanggan wanita disana "silahkan diminum ojou-sama ini adalah minuman special buatan ku khusus untuk anda" pria itu menuangkan minuman ke gelas kagura "hmm baiklah" kagura dengan polos nya meminum minuman itu,

Para host disana lalu tersenyum jahat sfx: jegger! Bamm "suara ledakan darimana itu" Tanya salah seorang host "kita diserang ada pasukan bebaju hitam diluar!" teriak para host tersebut , "cepat jaga wanita itu jangan sampai kabur" suruh host itu "si-si-sial kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak, oii sialan kenapa aku tidak dapat bergerak, akh sial kenapa aku dapat terjebak dengan bodoh sperti ini " kagura kesal

"kau akan dijadikan umpan agar para pasukan itu tidak mengikuti kami lagi" jelas seorang host itu "pasukan?' kagura bingung.

Sfx: bamm!

"oii keluar kalian semua, para baji**an" teriak ketua pasukan itu, "suara itu sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nya" kagura berbicara pelan lalu tiba-tiba dia kehilangan kesadaran nya, ketua pasukan itu adalah

'OKITA SOUGO' mantan kapten divisi satu shinsengumi . "kalian yakin ingin menghancurkan kami? Atau wanita ini akan kami bunuh" seorang host itu mengarahkan katana nya ke leher kagura yang sedang tak sadarkan diri "ka-kau brengsek lepaskan dia! Atau akan kubunuh kalian semua" teriak sougo kesal nada teriakan sougo persis seperti saat dia menyelamatan kondou-san di arc shinsengumi crisis .

para host itu tidak takut dengan sougo bahkan mereka meledek sougo lalu katana milik host itu menyentuh pipi kagura yang menyebabkan pipi kagura berdarah,

"brengsekkk! Kalian tidak akan pernah kumaafkan" sougo dengan emosi langsug menebas semua host tersebut dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa , para host itu ketakutan dan berusaha lari tapi sougo tidak membiaran satu pun dari mereka lari dengan sadis sougo membantai mereka semua, para pasukan sougo hanya diam dan kaget melihat ketua nya seperti itu .

"ka-kaptaen okita te-tenanglah" salah satu pasukan berusaha menenangkan sougo . setelah semua host dibantai, sougo menyuruh pasukan nya membereskan semua mayat itu dan sougo membawa kagura yang sedang pingsan dengan cara menggendong nya lalu datanglah salah satu mata-mata pasukan itu dia adalah yamazaki dia menghampisi sougo

"kapten okita aku sudah tau dimana para wanita yang diculik itu, setengah dari mereka baik-baik saja tapi setengah nya lagi sudah mati seperti nya yang mati itu adalah wanita yang menentang para host tersebut, dan mereka mati dengan secara tragis" yamazaki menjelaskan hasil penyeledikan nya ke sougo "baiklah zaki aku serahkan ini semua padamu" sougo lalu pergi "tunggu kapten okita kau mau kemana?" Tanya yamazaki , sougo langsung berhenti "lalu siapa wanita cantik yang kau bawa itu? " Tanya yamazaki lagi "bersik kau zaki aku ingin membawa nya pulang ke yorozuya" jelas sougo "ehhhhhhhhhh jadi wanita itu gadis china yang ada di yorozuya?, aku tidak percaya!" yamazaki kaget, sfx; takkkk sougo menendang yamazaki "sa-sakit kkapten"keluh yamazaki, "sudah kubilang jangan berisik" sougo dengan tampang sadis nya "b-ba-baiklah" yamazaki ketakutan. Sougo lalu pergi ke tempat yorozuya….

Lanjut di chapter 3 yaaaaaaaaaa

Prungva: iyaaa aku juga udah jarang liat fanfic okikagu makanya aku punya inisiatif buat bikin makasih sudah mau membacaaaa

Sepertinya bukan sougo :v


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tiba di kediaman yorozuya dua pemuda lajang itu sudah kembali dari kerjaan nya, tapi di sana kagura belum pulang juga padahal sudah larut malam dan membuat dua orang lajang itu khawatir .

"kagura-chan kemana ya ini sudah larut malam dan dia belum pulang" shinpachi khawatir, "gin-san apa kita harus menyusulnya?" Tanya shinpachi, gintoki tidak membalas pertanyaan shinpachi dia hanya diam, dia juga khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kagura tapi di sisi lain dia juga harus percaya pada kagura "lebih baik kita tungu satu jam lagi pattsuan" mereka pun menunggu dengan rasa khawatir ,

sfx : tok tok tok

"gin-san ada yang mengetuk pintu jangan-jangan itu kagura" shinpachi lalu pergi menuju pintu dan gintoki juga dia bahkan lari menuju pintu ,

"gin-san sabar" keluh shinpachi , gintoki lalu membuka pintu itu "ehhhhh souichiro-kun kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya gintoki dengan cepat sougo membalas "sougo desu, danna kau tidak pernah berubah ya"

gintoki kaget melihat sougo membawa kagura "kagura kenapa dia bisa bersamamu!" gintoki panik "ehhhhhh kagura-chan kenapa dia pingsan? Dan okita-san kenapa kau bisa ada disini" shinpachi terlihat kebingungan "penjelasan nya nanti saja yang penting gadis ini aku taruh di kamarnya dulu, kau tau dia sangat berat "

sougo lalu masuk ke dalam kediaman yorozuya tersebut meninggal kan gintoki dan shinpachi yang masi kebingungan "oii megane dimana kamarnya?" tanya sougo "anoo okita-san di balik pintu itu" shinpachi menunjukan kamar kagura "apa? Dia tidur dibalik pintu itu? Hah seperti 1*boneka musang saja" lalu sougo menaruh kagura di sana, sougo lalu duduk ditemani shinpachi dan gintoki yang langsung memberikan dia pertanyaan

"baiklah souichiro-kun jelaskan apa yang terjadi! Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu? Kenapa dia tak sadarkan diri? Dan kenapa dia pulang larut malam?" gintoki dengan kesal bertanya pada sougo, "sougo desu" sanggah sougo "tenanglah danna sepertinya kau salah paham, aku bertemu dia secara tidak sengaja, aku dan pasukan ku mengawasi salah satu host club yang diduga menculik beberapa gadis dan menjadikan mereka budak saat kami menggrebek club tersebut ternyata ada gadis china itu sepertinya dia sudah jadi korban karena dia diberikan minuman yang terdapat obat tidur didalamnya dan ternyata obat itu memiliki kandungan yang sangat berbahaya dengan dosis yang tinggi meskipun dia seorang yato sekalipun dia akan tetap pingsan ketika dia meminum obat itu" sogo menjelaskan nya secara rinci "Lalu para host itu bagaimana keadaan nya sekarang?" tanya shinpachi

"aku sudah membunuh mereka semua" sougo menjawab nya dengan polos "ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" dua anggota yorozuya itu terkejut "sekarang aku yang bertanya, kenapa kalian tidak bersamanya?" Tanya sougo ke dua pemuda yorozuya itu "kami mendapat client lagi dia membutuhkan dua orang pria untuk bekerja di pabrik nya" jelas shinpachi "hmm sepertinya aku mengerti , menurutku itu sengaja agar kalian terpisah dengan nya, baiklah aku akan pergi memeriksa pabrik tersebut" sougo lalu berdiri tapi gintoki menghentikan nya "tunggu dulu kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan kami yang lain"

"kapan kalian balik ke edo? Dan bagaimana keadaan kondou-san dan yang lainnya" tanya shinpachi lagi "sebenarnya kami sudah balik ke edo sebulan yang lalu, matsudaira-san kondou-san dan hijikata-san yang mengurus urusan politik disini agar shinsengumi bisa kembali ke edo sedangkan aku dan anggota lain nya ditugaskan untuk menjaga kemanan di edo secara diam-diam mungkin istilah keren nya melindungi dari balik bayangan" jelas sougo "tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat ogushi-kun di tv" kata gintoki "namanya hijikata-san danna" sanggah sougo "sepertinya itu tidak mungkin danna" sougo bingung "eh benarkah gin-san? Aku belum pernah melihatnya" tanya shinpachi heran

lalu gintoki menjelaskan apa yang dia liat " 2*dia itu orang yang bermuka coklat dan mesum itu kan? Dan memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan darah tapi sepertinya dia tidak tayang lagi ahh lama sekali nunggu episode terakhir dari anime itu" gintoki mengangguk dan merasa dia benar

"ano gin-san sepertinya itu character yang berbeda" sanggah shinpachi "oh benarkah?" tanya gintoki "ITU SUDAH JELAS SANGAT BERBEDA!" shinpachi memulai tsukomi nya "tenanglah megane-kun yang dikatakan danna memang salah karena hijikata-san sedang 3*berlayar bersama loffy sekarang" sougo menenangkan shinpachi "anooo okita-san sepertinya itu juga berbeda" mereka bertiga tertawa lepas karena senang meembully hijikata, suasana hening sesaat dan sougo lalu berdiri

"baiklah aku harus pergi masi ada kerjaan yang menunggu tidak seperti kalian yang bisa bersantai, dan juga besok pagi gadis itu juga sudah bangun pengaruh obat nya tidak terlalu lama" sougo lalu pergi dari kediaman yorozuya "terimakasih okita-san" teriak shinpachi.

Besok pagi nya kagura sadar "aku dimana? Tunggu sepertinya aku dikamar tapi kenapa bisa? Sial ingatan ku buyar " kagura lalu bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya "oi kagura kau sudah bangun ternyata syukurlah" gintoki yang tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena khawatir dengan kagura merasa senang karena kagura sudah sadar "gin-chan memangnya aku kenapa" Tanya kagura, lalu datanglah shinpachi sedang membawa makanan yang baru ia masak "nanti akan aku ceritakan kagura-chan, sekarang kau mandi dan makan dulu ya" "hmm baiklah" kagura nurut

Setelah kagura selesai mandi dan mereka bertiga juga sudah menghabiskan makanan nya kagura langsung bertanya

"aku sudah selesai, shinpachi cepat beritahu aku apa yang terjadi" paksa kagura "ba-baiklah kau pingsan ketika sedang menyelediki kasus gadis hilang tersebut lalu okita-san lah yang membawa mu kesini" jelas shinpachi "hah si sadist? ano baka ! apa benar shinpachi? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini" kagura kesal "iya benar " gintoki yang membalas pertanyaan kagura. "baka! Kenapa aku harus banyak berutang budi padanya ! " gerutu kagura lalu ia bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi "kagura kau mau kemana" Tanya gintoki "aku ingin mencari si sadis itu , cih aku tidak ingin banyak berutang padanya !" "kagura-chan memang nya kau tau dia dimana? Dia tidak pernah keliatan karena dia menjaga edo secara sembunyi" jelas shinpachi berusaha menghentikan kagura

"aku tidak peduli aku akan tetap mencarinya, ayo pergi sadaharu" kagura langsung pergi

"gin-san apakah ini akan baik-baik saja" shinpachi khawatir "sepertinya tidak apa-apa seorang gadis itu punya masalah nya sendiri" jelas gintoki sambil bangun dan pergi tidur Karena sudah semalaman dia tidak tertidur

Kagura lalu mencari diseluruh edo bersama sadaharu tapi tetap dia tidak bertemu dengan sougo

"sial kemana orang itu" gerutu kagura hari pun sudah menjelang petang tapi kagura tetap tidak dapat menemukan nya "ahhhhhhhhhhhh kenapa seperti ini sih" kagura lalu pergi ketempat biasa yaitu jembatan tempat perpisahan mereka , hanya tempat itu saja yang belum ia kunjungi "pasti dia ada disana" kagura berbicara sendiri dalam hatinya

Sesampai nya disana dan ternyata tidak ada seorang pun di jembatan itu

"hmm sepertinya tidak ada disini juga,,ah sudahlah percuma saja ! sadis bodoh itu harusnya dia bertarung dengan ku, kenapa saat aku bangun dia tidak menunggu ku ! kenapa dia tidak memberitahu ku kalau dia sudah ada di edo, ahhhhhhh tunggu memang nya dia itu siapa . cih kenapa otak ku berputar-putar" kagura marah-marah dijembatan itu sendiri sambli mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih lemah karena selalu diselamatkan oleh pangeran sadis itu,

tiba tiba datang seseorang di belakang kagura dengan berteriak "oi.. oi…. China musume apa kau menunggu ku" "eh suara itu" (dalam hati kagura)

sfx : byarrrr

kagura jatuh kedalam air saat dia melihat ke atas untuk tau siapa yang mendorong nya dia terkejut karena melihat mantan kapten divisi satu shinsengumi yang melakakukan nya

"oi teme! Apa yang kau lakukan sadist!"

teriak kagura tapi wajah kagura tidak menunjukkan kekesalan sebaliknya bahkan dia senang dapat bertemu dengan sougo

….

Tunggu chapter 4 ya

1*Boneka musang yang dimaksud adalah doraemon

2* yang dimaksud adalah zapp renfo karakter anime dari kekkai sensen seiyuu dia dengan hijikata sama

3* yang dimaksud adalah zoro pengisi suara hijikata dan dia juga sama

Di tunggu review nya yaaaaaaa terimaksi sudah mebaca

Okita lover : iya emang itu aku yg buat di wordpress tapi klo di wp jarang yang baca jadi masukin ke sini , trus yg di wp kan kayakna penulisan nya kurang bagus jadi pas disini aku edit dan rubah sedikit.

Rini desu : iyaaa makasih atas saran nya karena baru pertama kali buat fanfic jadi gini deh XD jarang baca novel bahkan akhir-akhir ini udah gak pernah jadi modal nekat aja

Soukagu : arigatouu iya ini lama-kelamaan terus di edit di edit biar penulisan nya terlihat bagus hahhah mungkin -_-

Kuarsi : iya aku suka banget ini aku buat time skip setelah chapter 551 gabisa move on dari chapter itu XD . ini ada 5 chapterrr


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Scene sebelumnya kagura yang sedang mencari sougo dia sudah mencari nya kemana-mana dan akhirnya dia berhenti di suatu tempat yaitu jembatan tempat perpisahan mereka, walaupun kagura tau dia gabakal mungkin ada disana tapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi karena kagura tiba-tiba ditendang jatuh kearah sungai , dan yang melakukan nya itu adalah mantan kapten divisi satu shinsengumi….

"oi teme! Apa yang kau lakukan sadist!" teriak kagura tapi wajah kagura tidak menunjukkan kekesalan sebaliknya bahkan dia senang dapat bertemu dengan sougo.

"aree, aku hanya ingin balas dendam china" sougo tersenyum sadist dia bahkan sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung "aku sudah berjanji kan untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari mu dan sepertinya kita harus buktikan disini" sougo lalu memegang katana nya dan siap untuk bertarung , kagura Nampak senang karena ternayata si pangeran sadist itu masih mengingat janji nya

"ehh apa kau yakin? Aku juga sudah tambah kuat, kau tau ar- eh baiklah kita akan saling membunuh disini" kagura lalu berdiri dan memulai untk bertarung tapi tiba-tiba sougo diam dan bertanya pada kagura "sebelumnya aku ingin tau kenapa kau selalu kesini? Apa yg kau cari gadis china" dengan tampang mengejeknya sougo.

Sebenarnya selama dia balik ke edo sougo selalu memperhatikan kagura dan setiap dia melihat kagura diam di jembatan itu sougo hanya tertawa puas.

"eh-eh i-itu tidak mungkin bodoh cih, tidak mungkin aku mencarimu" muka kagura langsung memerah dan dia bersikap layaknya gadis yang menutupi kebohongan nya, wajah nya dia palingkan dan tidak menatap sougo lagi dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya.

"heehhh apa aku bilang kau mencariku? Aku hanya bertanya 'apa yang kau cari china'? " sougo berhasil membuat gadis china itu kebingungan dengan muka yang hampir mau meledak menahan malu .

"su-sudah hentikan akan kubunuh kau sadist!" kagura langsung melompat keatas dan sougo pun demikian dia juga langsung melompat kebawah "coba saja kalau bisa" balas sougo.

Mereka memulai pertarungan mereka sougo menebas payung milik kagura tapi kagura tidak membiarkan payung miliknya ditebas begitu saja dia berhasil menepisnya lalu mereka jatuhh ke sungai tersebut dan mereka langsung melanjutkan pertarungn itu dengan gerak cepat kagura menembakan peluru dari payung nya kearah sougo tapi sougo berhasil menghindarinya sougo lalu berlari kencang kearah kagura mereka beradu pedang (kagura memakai payung bukan pedang), dengan sengitnya mereka mencoba memukul satu sama lain . kagura berhasil memukul sougo tapi tangan kagura di pegang sougo, lalu ia menjatuhkan kagura, kagura bangkit dan menonjok perut sougo, sougo pun terhempas dan menabrak batu "sialan bocah itu" sougo kesal lalu dengan kecepatan nya sougo berlari kearah kagura dan menendang kepala kagura akan tetapi kagura bisa menangkis tendangan itu, sougo tersenyum licik kaki satunya tiba-tiba sudah ada di pundak kagura lalu ia mengunci kepala kagura dengan kakinya dan lagi-lagi ia menjatuh kan kagura.

Pertarungan tersebut sangat sengit dan berlangsung sangat lama mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka lalu terhempas ke batu yang berada dipojokan kagura kearah timur dan sougo kearah barat meskipun tampang mereka sudah babak belur tapi mereka tetap berdiri dan ingin melanjutkan pertarungan itu, sougo menancapkan katana milik nya ke bawah dan berusaha berdiri "boleh juga kau china"

kagura juga melakukan hal yang sama dia menancapakan payung nya kebawah berusaha untuk berdiri "sudah ku bilang aku akan menjadi kuat"

Lalu mereka lagi-lagi berusaha menyerang satu sama lain, mereka berlari secara bersamaan.

Sfx: deggg

"ehhhh kenapa?" kagura tiba-tiba diam karena cowok sadist itu bukan nya menyerang kagura tapi malah memeluknya, kagura berusaha melepaskan pelukan cowok sadist itu tapi tiba-tiba tenaga nya menghilang "si-sial apa yang kau lakukan sadist" lagi-lagi wajah kagura memerah sebenarnya kagura bisa saja melepaskan diri nya dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki tapi dia memilih untuk tidak melakukan nya dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukan itu.

"sudah diam" bisik sougo lalu ia memeluknya sangat erat seakan dia tidak mau melepaskan nya

…

Sfx: bletak byarrr (ahsudahlah)

Lutut sougo tiba-tiba menendang perut kagura dan kagura terhempas ke pojokan batu tersebut, sougo dengan sadist nya tersenyum licik "kau sudah kalah china".

"SADIST SIAALANN! aku tidak akan memafkan mu, akan kubunnnnnuh kau" kagura lalu mengeluarkan insting yato nya tapi sougo malah melompat keatas dan menuju jembatan

"sudah cukup untuk hari ini, aku capek bermain dengan gadis kecil spertimu, kalau kau ingin melawan ku pakailah kekuatan mu sendiri bukan mengandalkan insting keluargamu itu" sougo lalu pergi dengan senyum puas dibibirnya.

Saat sougo mengatakan hal itu kagura tiba-tiba menjadi tenang dan mengutuk diri nya sendiri yang masih lemah dan mengandalkan insting nya.

Kagura diam lalu mengingat saat dia dipeluk oleh pangeran sadist itu, muka nya langsung panas dan memerah "bodoh bodoh bodoh jangan ingat itu, itu menjijikan" kagura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dia lalu berdiri dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari perutnya "cih aku lapar, aku harus pulang" kagura melompat keatas menuju jembatan, saat sudah di jembatan itu ia berteriak "SAAT KITA BERTEMU LAGI NANTI AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MENJADI LEBIH KUAT DARIMU ….

JADI KAU LEBIH BAIK TIDAK KALAH DARI SIAPAPUN"

kagura berteriak sangat kencang membuat orang-orang yang melewati jembatan itu ketakutan, walaupun kagura tau teriakan itu tidak akan sampai pada sougo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di balik pohon dekat jembatan itu ternyata sougo ada disana dia tersenyum senang ketika mendengar perkataan kagura tadi "coba saja kalau bisa" bicara nya pelan lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanan nya dan pergi meninggalkan kagura .

-END-

Ditunggu review nya terimakasi sudah mau membaca .

Dan insya allah aku akan buat fanfic tentang okikagu lagi kelanjutan dari fanfic ini hahahhahhaha.

Pelukcium buat kalian semuaaaa :*

Okitalover : aarigatouu semangat terus kok

Nekonyan-kun : terimakasih atas sarannyaa iya aku malah seneng kok klo ada kritikan kaya gtu dan tambah semangat . setiap chapter aku terus rubah kata-kata nya biar semakin bagus /mungkin

Aru : iyaaa semangat kok

Shadow0Reader : ini mungkin chapter terakhirrr :')


	5. Chapter 5

FANFIC OKITA SOUGO X KAGURA : The Last Chapter

Disclaimer : gorilla sorachi hideaki sensei owns gintama.

Okita sougo x kagura yato

A/N: anggap aja ini 4 tahun setelah mereka berpisah di manga chapter 551

Lanjutan dari fanfic sebelumnya.

Cerita sebelumnya

(sougo dan kagura bertarung habis-habisan di bawah jembatan dan yang memenangkan pertarungan itu adalah okita sougo dengan memanfaat kan kelengahan kagura yaitu dengan memeluknya lalu memukulnya :v)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di markas rahasia shinsengumi terasa begitu dingin dengan hujan yang mengguyur dari semalam, terlihat sosok laki-laki bermata merah dan berambut pasir sedang duduk di depan teras sambil memandangi hujan "hmm sampai kapan, aku harus bersembunyi terus" keluh nya "oi sougo apa yang sedang kau lakukan" Tanya seorang laki-laki berponi V yang menghampirinya sambil menghisap sebatang rokok di mulutnya, laki-laki itu adalah mantan wakil komandan iblis hijikata toshiro .

"kau buta ya hijikata-san aku sedang duduk" jawab nya datar "ITU AKU TAU BODOH! Maksud ku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" hijikata mengulang pertanyaan nya lagi dengan nada kesal

"hmm ya itu aku sedang berpikir sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi seperti ini? " kali ini sougo menjawab dengan serius, "ya aku mengerti, kau tau? sangat susah bernegoisasi dengan para pemerintah itu kalau kita salah langkah, kita harus pergi lagi dari edo" hijikata berusaha menjelaskan situasi nya kepada sougo, sougo lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan hijikata "oi sougo kau mau kemana" Tanya hijikata "aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat" jawab nya singkat "tapi ini sedang hujan lebih baik kau bawa payung" hijikata seolah mengkhawatirkan sougo ,"kau jangan khawatir padaku itu menjijikan, aku pergi dulu" sougo lalu pergi.

meskipun hujan dia tidak peduli dengan itu dia merasa harus ke tempat ini perasaan nya bercampur aduk dan ia ingin bertanya pada seseorang dia terus berjalan dan tibalah sougo pada tempat yang ia tuju tempat itu adalah pemakaman, sougo lalu berdiri tepat di depan makam bertuliskan nama okita mitsuba, sougo lalu duduk dan bercerita dengan kakak nya "aneue apa yang harus aku lakukan sudah berbulan-bulan kami bersembunyi di edo entah kenapa aku tidak ingin bersembunyi lagi, aku ingin berpatroli seperti biasa dan bertengkar dengan nya seperti biasa tapi untuk menyapa nya saja aku tidak bisa , terakhir 3 minggu yg lalu aku bertarung dengan nya walaupun aku yg menang tapi aku ingin bertarung lagi dengan ya, apa yang harus aku lakukan aneue?" sougo terus bercerita pada makam kakaknya walaupun dia tau kakaknya tidak mungkin menjawab tapi dengan bercerita sougo terasa lebih lega dan semua yang menganggu dipikiran nya perlahan menghilang,

tiba-tiba sougo merasa ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dari belakang .

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah ku bilang kau jangan pernah kesini..

.

.

.

.

Hijikata-san. Aku tidak ingin kau melihat kakak ku" walaupun sougo tidak menoleh kebelakang tapi dia tau siapa orang itu "hmm apa salah nya aku mengunjungi nya, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan nya" jawab hijikata pelan, "itu salah besar nanti kakak ku tidak tenang, tidak lucu kalau kakak ku terus memikirkan mu di alam sana" sougo lalu berdiri "aneue terimakasi telah mendengar ceritaku, aku harus pergi. Oiya tolong jangan dengar perkataan pria bodoh itu. Aku pergi" sougo pergi meninggalkan hijikata sendiri "sougo apapun yang akan kau lakukan , aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh sepertiku" hijikata menasehati sougo seolah dia tau apa yang ada di pikiran sougo tapi sougo tidak membalasnya dan terus berjalan meninggalkan hijikata dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Hijikata lalu memandangi makam mitsuba

"maaf aku tidak bisa terus menjaga nya, tapi aku berjanji padamu agar dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh dan aku berjanji akan melindungi nya untukmu" hijikata berbicara seperti halnya yang dilakukan sougo , okita mitsuba adalah satu-satu nya wanita yang sampai sekarang ia cintai.

Hijikata dan mitsuba sebenarnya saling mencintai tapi takdir berkata lain, hijikata lalu memberikan bunga yang ada di tangan nya ke makam mitsuba.

Beralih ke sougo, sougo berjalan dengan pala tertunduk ia memakai caping yang ia selalu pakai kemanapun ia pergi agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya , suasana di edo masih hujan dan sougo berjalan terus tanpa tau dia mau kemana .

Sfx: daagggg

"aww sakit" keluh sougo ia menabrak sesuatu yang besar dan berbulu putih . "oiii apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau menabrak sadaharu ku" 'suara itu… sial kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan nya di karamaian seperti ini .' ujar sougo dalam hati

"oiii kau dengar tidak?" suara itu berasal dari kagura ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan anjing nya yg besar dan berbulu putih lebat bernama sadaharu, kagura semakin kesal karena orang yg menabrak sadaharu tetap tidak mau berbicara "oiii teme mau ku bunuh kau? Cepat minta maaf pada sadaharu kuh" teriak nya lagi . 'si bodoh itu teriak-teriakan dijalan seperti ini bisa ribet urusan nya kalo aku ketahuan disini' bicaranya dalam hati sambil melirik kanan dan kiri banyak orang-orang yg melihat nya dengan tatapan curiga 'sial kalo begini terus ah baiklah' sougo lalu memegang tangan kagura dan membawa nya pergi, sadaharu yang dari tadi diam akhirnya mengikuti mereka berdua, sadaharu sama sekali tidak merasa kalau orang yang membawa kagura itu mencurigakan karena sadaharu tau kalau orang itu adalah orang yang tidak asing baginya.

"oii lepaskan aku, kau dengar tidak ? oii teme" kagura kesal dan berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari cengkraman sougo tapi sougo tidak melepaskan nya dan malah tambah keras memegang tangan kagura "sadaharu kenapa kau tidak membantu ku?"Tanya kagura sadaharu hanya diam dan merasa bingung kenapa kagura minta tolong padanya padahal dia itu adalah orang yg ia kenal.

Meskipun hujan terus turun di edo sougo tetap memegang tangan kagura sambil membawa nya ke suatu tempat agar mereka dapat berbicara dengan aman, dan supaya kagura tidak terus memukul badan nya .

Sougo membawa kagura ke jembatan tempat mereka bertarung, lalu melepaskan tangan kagura "oiii sebenarnya kau siapa?" kagura masi tidak tau siapa orang yang tadi membawa nya ke jembatan ini .

"ini aku" ujar sougo sambil melepas caping nya, "ka-ka-kau? Kenapa kau memakai itu? Dan kenapa kau menunduk terus aku bahkan tidak mengenali mu , bukan kah waktu itu kau tidak memakai nya?" Tanya kagura, "iya waktu itu memang aku tidak memakai nya karena kecerobohan ku, dan malah mengajak mu bertarung. Karena hal itu aku ditegur oleh kondou-san agar tidak berbuat seenak nya, rasanya tidak enak sekali harus berpatroli secara diam-diam, aku tidak suka seperti ini" jelas sougo sambil menundukkan pala nya ke bawah jembatan.

kagura tiba-tiba menepuk pundak sougo seolah memberinya semangat "kau bisa tidak jangan menunjukan wajah sedih mu pada seorang gadis" ujar kagura "bukankah itu bagus? Kau masi bisa melindungi edo. Menurut ku itu cukup keren melindungi kota secara sembunyi bukan malah terang-terangan dan bertindak seolah layaknya seorang pahlawan, bahkan *kurako tasuke saja bisa mengalahkan akashit dengan cara menghilangkan hawa keberadaan nya agar tidak terlihat oleh musuh, masa kau ingin terang-terangan menyerang musuhmu" jelas kagura "ehhhhhhh jadi kau berusaha menyemangati ku? Maaf saja aku tidak ingin berterima kasih" ucap sougo sambil senyum . "cih buat apa aku menyemangati mu , aku hanya benci melihat rival ku seperti orang bodoh, nanti aku dianggap bodoh juga karena menjadikan mu sebagai rival ku" balas kagura, "dan lagi pula kenapa kau jalan-jalan seperti ini? Bukan nya patroli dasar mantan polisi bodoh" Tanya kagura "aku sedang libur tau, aku disuruh kondou-san untuk libur hari ini" jawab sougo,

Mereka hening sesaat , dan kagura lah yang memulai pembicaraan

"ahhh yahh kalau kau tidak ada acara, ba-ba-bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival kembang api malam ini, i-i-itu kalau ka-ka-u mau?" Tanya kagura sambil memalingkan wajah nya "ada apa tiba-tiba kau mengajak ku? Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin berterimakasi padamu, atau kau ingin … ah sudahlah" ejek sougo dengan senyum licik nya

"cih yasudah kalu kau tidak mau aku bisa pergi dengan si megane dan gin-chan lagi pula aku tid-" "aku mau" sougo langsung memotong pembicaraan kagura, wajah kagura lalu memerah kagura merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang bahkan dia merasa keringatnya bercucuran dan merasa panas meskipun cuaca di edo saat ini sedang turun hujan. "ba-ba-baiklah kalau gitu nanti malam kita ketemuan ditempat ini" kagura langsung pergi "tunggu, ada satu syarat" ucap sougo "aku ingin kau tetap jadi seperti dulu dengan logat aneh mu itu" jelas sougo. "aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu, ayo sadaharu kita pergi hujan nya makin deras nanti kau sakit" kagura pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan sougo. "aku harap nanti malam tidak turun hujan" sougo berbicara sendiri sambil menatap kearah langit yang sedang menangis.

Beralih ke kediaman yorozuya terlihat ada 2 orang pemuda yang sedang duduk santai di sana dengan kebiasaan mereka seperti biasa si rambut keriting alami duduk di kursi nya sambil memasukan jari nya kedalam lubang hidung seperti yg biasa ia lakukan , dan yang satu nya lgi sedang memakai headshet dan mendengar lagu idol kesukaan nya

"aku pulang" teriak kagura ke kediaman yorozuya tersebut

"oh kagura kirain clien lagi" sapa gintoki si pemilik rambut kriting alami, sadaharu masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dengan bulu nya yang masi basah akibat hujan yang terus mengguyur edo "oi kenapa anjing itu basah-basahan lantai kan jadi kotor lagi" ujar gintoki dengan ekspresi kesal "aku tidak tau" jawab kagura "shinpachi kau masi saja mendengar lagu lagu bodoh seperti itu" ejek kagura yang sedang melihat shinpachi dengan senang nya mendengar lagu , kagura lalu mencabut headshet milik shinpachi "awww kagura-chan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya shinpachi "kalau kau pakai headshet pasti kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku jadi aku lepas aja, oi shinpachi anoo apa anego ada dirumah?" kagura bertanya balik pada shinpachi "ohh aneue dia ada di rumah , karena hari ini dia libur" jawab shinpachi "horeee, baiklah aku mandi dulu" kagura lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dan shinpachi kebingungan dengan tingkah kagura yang seperti itu "anoo gin-san sebenarnya kagura-chan kenapa? Kenapa dia senang seperti itu?" Tanya shinpachi ke gintoki yang sedang berurusan dengan sadaharu "entahlah pattsuan, mungkin dia sedang mengalami pubertas kau ini tidak mengerti tentang wanita pantas saja kau di juluki cherry boy, lebih baik kau bantu aku urus anjing bodoh ini" jawab gintoki, tiba-tiba sadaharu langsung melahap pala gintoki "APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN CHERRY BOY" shinpachi kesal tapi dia malah membantu gintoki mengurus sadaharu yang kebasahan dan menarik pala gintoki agar keluar dari mulut sadaharu.

"oi gin-chan, shinpachi aku pergi ke rumah anego dulu ya" selesai mandi kagura langsung pergi dia malas berurusan dengan gintoki dan shinpachi apalagi kalo sampai mereka bertanya untuk apa kagura kerumah otae-san. Tapi Disisi lain shinpachi dan gintoki masih kesusahan mengurus sadaharu jadi mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan kagura yang pergi :v . hujan di edo sudah agak mereda dalam hati kagura berharap agar festival kembang api nya jadi dan tidak terhalang oleh hujan

Sesampai nya dirumah otae.

"anego apa kau ada di dalam aku masuk ya" kagura masuk kedalam rumah otae dia mencari otae kemana-mana dan ternyata otae ada di halaman belakang rumah nya yang luas itu "anego apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya kagura sontak otae kaget karena dia tidak merasa ada orang di belakangnya "eh kagura-chan kau menganggetkan, Aku hanya sedang duduk duduk saja " jawab otae dengan senyum manis dibibir nya "hmm aku kira kau sedang memikirkan gorilla yg menghilang itu" ujar kagura dengan polosnya "hmm itu tidak mungkin kagura-chan" jawab otae dengan senyum yang ia biasa lakukan ketika dia berbohong tapi kagura tidak tau kalo otae berbohong, ia hanya tau itu adalah senyuman yang otae selalu lakukan ketika ditanya kabar tentang gorilla (kondo isao) itu.

"jadi kagura-chan ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya otae ,"eh itu anoo aku ingin kau memakaikanku yukatta seperti waktu itu" jelas kagura "ehh memangnya ada client lagi?" otae bingung dan bertanya lagi pada kagura "tidak anego, masa anego tidak tau kalau malam ini ada festival kembang api" kagura menjawab dengan nada senang "ohh festival ya" otae teringat saat dia dan kondou merayakan festival bersama walaupun penuh dengan kegagalan karena ulah orang-orang bodoh itu tapi otae tetap senang. Otae hanya diam dengan senyum bohonya itu "anego anego anego ANEGOOOOOOOOO" teriak kagura untuk membangunkan lamunan otae "eh maaf kagura-chan boleh boleh sini aku pakaikan ayo kita masuk" otae tersadar dari lamunanya tentang kondou dia lalu menyuruh kagura masuk kedalam agar dia bisa memakaikan yukatta untuk kagura .

"Sesuai dugaan kau terlihat cantik kagura-chan" puji otae Kagura merasa cocok dengan yukatta nya itu warna yukatta yang pink dengan corak bunga bunga yang indah, otae juga merias rambut kagura tapi kagura ingin rambutnya di cepol saja seperti penampilan nya yang dulu.

"ahh terimakasi anego" jawab kagura singkat dengan raut wajah yang memerah "aku ketoilet dulu ya kagura-chan" otae lalu meninggalkan kagura sendiri di ruangan itu, di ruangan tersebut ada kaca yang agak besar kagura bergaya di kaca itu dan memikirkan syarat yang disuruh sougo "cih ahhh aku tidak mungkin menurutinya aru" tanpa sengaja kagura mengeluarkan logat khas nya tersebut "aru? Aru aru ahhhh aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh" kagura berbicara sendiri didepan kaca, waktu sudah menunjukkan malam dan kagura bingung apa yang harus dilakukan karena tidak pernah sekalipun dia pergi dengan pangeran sadist bahkan sampai berbuat janji untuk ke festival dia membayangkan betapa bodoh dirinya "are kagura-chan kau tidak pergi?" Tanya otae yang masuk keruangan itu sambil membawa 2 cangkir teh "apa gintoki dan shinpachi sduah berangkat duluan?" Tanya otae lagi "ahh etoo anego aku tidak pergi dengan mereka" jawab kagura "lalu dengan siapa?"

"i-itu cowok sadist mantan shinsengumi" jawab kagura pelan "ehhhh" otae kaget tapi ia tersenyum senang melihat tingkah lucu kagura "anego tau kan kalo shinsengumi sudah balik?" Tanya kagura "iya aku sudah tau" walaupun shinsengumi sudah balik tapi selama ini kondou tidak pernah terlihat kerumah otae itulah yang selalu dipikirkan otae "anego apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya kagura lagi "ti-tidak aku disini saja" jawab otae ia merasa tidak ingin menggagu kagura "kagura-chan sebaiknya kau harus pergi, tidak baik membuatnya menunggu" ujar otae "ah baiklah aku pergi dulu anegoo terimaksi yaaa" kagura lalu pergi meninggalkan otae sendirian di rumah nya yang besar itu.

"gadis china bodoh itu membuatku menunggu, sampai dia kesini aku tidak akan mengampuni nya" bicara sougo dalam hati ia sudah ada di jembatan itu setengah jam yang lalu, sougo memakai hakama berwana merah marun dan bawah nya berwarna abu-abu. Kagura datang ke jembatan itu tergesa-gesa "ma-maaf sadis" sougo melihat kagura dengan yukatta nya dan rambut nya dirias seperti dulu wajah sougo langsung memerah niat untuk memarahi kagura tidak jadi saat ini dia hanya diam melihat kagura "ap-apa yang kau lihat aru?" sougo bangun dari lamunanya karena mendengar kagura berbicara logat aneh nya iu "ehh kau memakai logat itu?" sougo tersenyum licik "cih sudah lah ayo cepat kita pergi aru" kagura berjalan di depan sougo dan sougo mengikutinya dri belakang menuju festival itu.

Festival itu sangat ramai banyak permainan maupun makanan mereka berdua tampak menikmati nya tidak ada rasa canggung antara mereka seolah kembali ke masa lalu wajah kagura tampak senang seperti anak kecil, tentu saja semua yang bayar adalah sougo :v dari makanan maupun permainan . tiba diacara akhir yaitu kembang api mereka berdua mencari tempat yang pas untuk menikmati kembang api .

"oii teme jadi alasan kau mengajak ku ke festival ini untuk menghabiskan uang ku?" Tanya sougo kesal "ah tidak, bukankah wajar jika laki-laki yang membayar semua apalagi kau bisa pergi ke festival dengan gadis cantik seperti ku aru" jawab kagura dengan tersenyum licik penuh kesenangan, sogo lalu memukul pala kagura dengan keras "apa yang kau lakukan teme" teriak kagura kesal "kau harus membayarku juga jdi itulah yang aku lakukan" jawab sougo "cih akan kubunuh kau sadis sialan" saat mereka berdua akan berkelahi, tiba-tiba kembang api itu muncul dan membuat suasana hening, kembang api inya sangat banyak dengan warna yang berbeda memancarkan keindahan nya . mereka focus melihat kearah kembang api itu tersebut "ahhh indah nya" kagura tersenyum sambil memandangi kembang api tersebut, sougo melihat kagura tersenyum seperti itu membuat sougo bingung dan salah tingkah

"terimakasih" ucap sougo pelan

"ehhhh apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya kagura "tidak tidak ada apa-apa sudah nikmati saja kembang api nya gadis china" jawab sougo dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Kagura bingung melihat tingkah cowo sadist itu tapi dia tidak peduli dan tetap focus ke kembang api tersebut .

'aneue terimakasi aku senang karena bisa ada diedo, aku berjanji tidak akan mengeluh lagi' bicara sougo dalam hati .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SELESAIIIII

shadow0reader : yang ini baru end, sfx:hahhaha hahah hahaha hahah

okitalover :iyaaa pasti bikin lagi, dari awal aku bilang mau bikin 5 chapter -,-

layla yukarinx99: hhahaha harus nya dia yg kalah, iyaa ini end nya

Terimakasi sudah mau membaca dan menunggu fanfic ini :* aaaarrrrrrigatouuuuuuuuuuuuu

Kurako tasuke dan akashit=parody dari anime kuroko no basuke

Teme=sial


End file.
